There are a variety of packages in which a photofinisher can return photographic prints and associated negatives to a customer. For example, the photofinisher may return the photographic prints and negatives from one or more rolls of film in an envelope. Another example of a package for returning photographic prints and negatives is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,773 by Manico et al, entitled "Photographic Image Set". This patent discloses a photographic image set that includes an index print which is integrally stored with the associated negative strips. This photographic image set provides a convenient single storage and retrieval system with which the customer can reliably request and receive extra prints from the photofinisher and which reduces the probability of the negatives being separated from the prints, thus loosing the negatives. The photographic image set includes an adhesive layer for securing a holder containing the negatives to the index print.
One method of making the above photographic image set involves holding the negative sleeve or the index print, whichever part has the adhesive layer, in one hand and removing a backing protecting the adhesive layer with the other hand. Another method of making the photographic image set involves using a vacuum platen for holding the negative sleeve or the index print while removing the backing protecting the adhesive layer and pressing the negative sleeve and index print together.